


A little overwhelmed

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @20secspnfam4 said:Can I request a drabble (I think that one) of Sam x Reader and how Sam helps when the reader is overwhemedWord Count: 149Parings: Sam x ReaderWarnings: fluffA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	A little overwhelmed

Frustrated tears leaked from your eyes as you sat under the warm spray of the shower. One thing after another, after another had piled up all week and you were completely drowning in all of it. Sam and Dean had been gone two weeks and you missed your husband.   
You didn’t hear Sam come in the bathroom as you sat and cried. Jumping a little as his arms wrapped around you pulling you to him as the two of you sat in the shower.   
“Its ok sweetheart I’m home now.” He soothed you softly. He knew of the troubles this week from the nightly phone calls when he was gone.  
He held you until the water cooled before taking you out and drying you kissing your forehead. You followed him to the bedroom where you both got in PJs and he held you and softly sang you to sleep.


End file.
